The New Girl
by Jinxd n cursed
Summary: Mulder and Scully get a new partner with a mysterious life. They need to find out what going on but will she live that long?
1. The New Girl

The New Girl 

**            By Jinx **

Chapter One 

_Supposed To Be Here _

            Rianna was more nervous than she'd ever been in her life. She walked down the hall of the J. Edgar Hoover building, the heels of her pumps clicking solidly against the tiles. In her arms, she carried a cardboard box with a few things of her own. 

            She walked to the end of the hall and hit the elevator button. As she waited, she thought about recent events. She'd been working at the FBI for six months, ever since graduating from Medical School. Now, she was being transferred out of white-collar crimes and into the X-Files. 

            The bell dinged and she stepped onto the elevator. A man was already there. His head was balding and he eyed her slender frame up and down. 

            "Well hey there," he said. "I'm agent Murry Brown. And you are?"

            "Special Agent Rianna Heart, the latest addition to the X-Files," she replied warily. 

            "Oh, so you're the little lady everyone's been talking about. You're from Dallas, right?" he asked. 

            "Yes," she answered.    

            "I guess you need someone to show you around then, huh?" Murry continued. "I'd be glad to give you a tour." 

            "Thanks but no thanks," Rianna told him.

            The doors opened in the basement. 

            "See you around, little lady," Murry said as he gave her a firm pat on the ass. 

            Rianna walked out and the doors closed with a click. As she walked sown the halls to her new office, she wondered if it was a custom to sexually harass new agents. 

            A man and a woman were already inside the office, absorbed in whatever was on their computer screens. A UFO poster was on the wall behind the man's desk. Rianna knew that had to be Mulder. 

            A pretty red-haired woman sat in a chair across from him. Her appearance was net and tidy, no nonsense. That had to be Dana Scully. 

            Rianna surveyed them for a minute. Then she cleared her throat. 

            They looked up, startled. "Yes?" Scully said. "What do you need?" 

            "Special Agents Mulder and Scully?" Rianna said. "I'm Special Agent Rianna Heart, your new partner. I received notice that I was to come here a week ago." 

            Mulder and Scully got up so they could shake hands. When Rianna walked in, she saw a second desk shoved in the corner. She set her box down on it and pulled out a chair to sit down. 

            "How long have you been working for the FBI?" Mulder asked. 

            "Six Months," Rianna replied. "Ever since I got out of med school." 

            "Where did you go to School?" Scully questioned. 

            "Yale Med," Rianna answered. "I was accepted right out of high school, the youngest ever." 

            "Where are you originally from?" Mulder inquired. 

            "I was born overseas, in Germany," Rianna told them. "My dad is a Colonel in the army so we moved around a lot at first. When I was thirteen, he retired to live at my Grandfather's estate in Dallas."

            "How long have you been in the Washington offices?" Scully asked. 

            "One hour," Rianna replied. "I'm still living in a hotel and my stiff is in my rental car until I get a chance to move it to my apartment tonight." She looked up at them over the rims of her black-framed glasses. "You can stop your interrogation now since I already have the job. If you don't mind, I would like to get my computer from my car. I'll take my time so you can verify that I'm really the one who is supposed to be here." 

            As soon as she left, Mulder picked up the phone to call Skinner and Scully pulled up Rianna's file on the FBI database. 

            "Full name is Rianna Dana Kat Heart. Parents: unknown. Raised by adoptive parents Rick and Nicole Heart," she said, reading off the computer screen. She looked at Mulder. "I knew the Hearts. I was at the same base as them when I was five. I don't remember Rianna though." 

            "You wouldn't. She wasn't born then." 

            Mulder and Scully jumped guiltily. Skinner was at the office door. Mulder hung up the phone. 

            "I know what you're going to ask, Mulder. Yes, she is supposed to be here, for several reasons, none of which are debunking you're work," Skinner told him. "She is an X-File herself." 

            Mulder spoke up. "She looks a lot like Scully. It's eerie." 

            Scully looked at him strangely. "She does not! She looks nothing like me!" 

            "Scully, think about it. Her face is the same shape, her eyes are the same color. She's almost exactly like you in appearance except she's even tinier, a whole lot skinnier, has curly hair, and wears glasses all the time," Mulder insisted. 

            "Whatever you say Mulder," Scully said. 

            "The point is, your assignment is to figure out who her parents are," Skinner told them. "I know it's not the kind of case you're accustomed to working with but I expect you to deal with it to the best of your abilities." 

            "Does she know this?" Scully asked. 

            "Yes as a matter of fact," Rianna said as she walked back in, toting another box and a lap top case. "I assume you told them, AD Skinner?" 

            He nodded. 

            Rianna pulled her desk out from the wall and squeezed behind it. She set her computer down and opened it up. "I've been doing a little research but not much," she continued. 

            "What have you found?" Mulder questioned. 

            "I was born at Quantico, contrary to what I told you earlier," Rianna answered. "Then I was given to Rick and Nicole Heart who were positioned in Germany. If you notice my middle name, Kat, they named me that after my Aunt. Well, Nicole's sister anyway. I only found out about this 10 days ago."    

            "Ten days ago?" Scully repeated questioningly. 

            Rianna gulped and nodded. "It's no coincidence that I was reassigned. I think there is some kind of conspiracy going on here." 

            Mulder looked surprised. "You think something is up here? You? A Yale Med graduate?" 

            Rianna smiled slightly. "You'd be surprised." 

            Skinner cleared his throat. "I'll let you get to work." He walked out the door and shut it behind him. He stopped and rolled his eyes. "I have a feeling they will get along famously." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

What do you think? Is it worth taking the time to type up all 66 pages I have so far and continue? Read and Review and let me know! 

Luv Y'all!

~*Jinx 


	2. Needles

The New Girl 

**            By Jinx **

(Disclaimer: (I forgot in the first chapter) I don't own the X-Files, I like to change things, etc…. 

Chapter Two 

_Needles _

            Rianna, Scully, and Mulder were in a car driving to Quantico. After a brief discussion on where to start, they decided to begin with blood work and DNA testing. 

            "What are we suppose to call you?" Mulder asked. 

            "I don't really care as long as it isn't one of my med school nicknames, Bitchina or Ice Queen," she answered. "Heart is okay. I'm not crazy about it but that's what most of they called me at Quantico. In Dallas they called me Reese." 

            "Reese?" Scully questioned. 

            "Rianna nodded. "Some of the guys had trouble saying Rianna at times and they didn't like to call me Heart because there was another agent named Hart, H-a-r-t, same name different spelling. Or you can just call me Rianna. I don't care, honestly."

            "I think we'll stick with Rianna," Scully said. 

            "Agreed," Mulder added. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            Rianna and Scully were alone in one of the rooms. Scully was taking a blood sample for testing. 

            "Can you hand me that bottle?" Rianna asked, gesturing to a white bottle of pills. 

            Scully picked it up. "This is a sedative for people who are afraid of needle." 

            Rianna shot her a look.

            "You're afraid of needles?" Scully demanded. "A Yale educated doctor is afraid of needles?"

            "I'll admit, it's irrational," Rianna answered as she popped one of the white capsules in her mouth and swallowed. "And normally, I'm okay since I've been working through my fear but if I'm getting blood drawn, I tend to freak out." 

            "My sister was the same way," Scully said. 

            "Melissa, right?" Rianna said. "Toss me the orange rubber ball and we can get started." 

            "How did you know my sister's name?" Scully asked. 

            "You're not the only one who does her research before working with someone new." 

            "So you're afraid of needle, went to Yale, and you do your research. What else do I need to know?" Scully inquired. 

            "Well, I don't believe anything without evidence or at least a good, substantiated reason. I don't mess around and I get thing done. That gives me a reputation as a bitch and a workaholic," Rianna told her.

            "How old are you?' she asked. 

            "Twenty six. I graduated a year early," Rianna replied. 

            "Why did you come to the X-Files?" Scully questioned. "I know they transferred you but why?" 

            "Because they knew," Rianna said, surprisingly firmly. "They knew about my parents. There is something going on and I'm going to find out what it is." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            Mulder was in the lab talking to the doctor who would perform the testing. Dr. Shobocker listened and tested another blood sample, looking for diseases and abnormalities. 

            "Can you do a comparison with the testing?" Mulder asked. 

            Dr. Shobocker looked through his microscope and scribbled something down. "What kind of comparison?" 

            "DNA," Mulder answered. 

            "Okay," he replied, looking back through the microscope and adjusting it. "Compare it to whose DNA?" 

            "Agent Scully's," Mulder told him. 

            "You got it, Agent Mulder," he said distractedly. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Two people showed an interest in reading this so I decided to start typing. I know it doesn't seem like it, but this is an MSR. The actual admittance of feeling doesn't happen until Chapter Fourteen, page 64. If you want to read it, better get reviewing! 

Luv Y'all!

~*Jinx 

P.S. I'm the worlds worst typist so please excuse misspelled/wrong words, etc.             


	3. Working Late

The New Girl 

**            By Jinx **

Chapter Three 

_Working Late_

            It was past midnight but Rianna was up, sitting at her desk working. Boxes surrounded her in the tiny, nasty apartment. She hadn't unpacked anything except her desk and office supplies since arriving in D.C.

            A light glowed dimly, illuminating her lap top screen. She pulled up her Internet screen and looked for the adoption agency she'd come from. 

            "Information… Adopt a Child… Contact Us," she mumbled under her breath. 

            Her cell phone rang just as she clicked the "Contact Us" button. 

            "Hello?" She answered. 

            "Hey Sweetie. Up this late?" the voice said. 

            "Hi Mon," Rianna said, her voice softening from her business-like manner. "Yeah. I'm working on some stuff for a case I'm working on." 

            "I just wanted to be sure you were okay, Honey," her mother said. She hesitated. "Even if I didn't create you, I still love you and I'm still your mother." 

            "I know," Rianna told her. "Maybe not biologically but in my heart you are." 

            "You don't know what it means for me to hear you say that," her mom said. 

            "It's true," She replied. 

            "I love you Sweetie," her mom said. 

            "I love you too. Bye mom," Rianna answered. 

            Her mom said her final farewells and Rianna hung up the phone. 

            She copied down the address of the agency on her note pad and pulled up the site for US Airways. She booked three business class tickets to Dallas for the next day. Then she pulled up hotel listings. 

            She stopped and picked up her phone. 

            "Hey Mom?" she said. "It's me again. As it turns out, my case is going to bring us into Dallas for a couple days. I was wondering if you would mind if Scully, Mulder, and I stayed with you. Great! See you soon!" 

            She pressed end and dialed Scully's number. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            A few miles away, Scully's phone rang, stirring her from a deep sleep. She flicked on the light and picked up the handset. 

            "Hello?" she said groggily. 

            "Hi Scully, sorry I woke you. It's Rianna," the voice said. 

            Scully glanced at the clock. "It's 1:30 AM, Agent Heart. Why are you calling?" 

            "You must mean business if you're calling me Agent Heart," Rianna replied. "I just wanted to let you know that we're flying out to Dallas tomorrow at nine AM. I have a lead." 

            "Okay," Scully said. "Goodnight Rianna." She hung up the phone and went back to sleep. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            Mulder was watching old Sci-Fi movies and working on his laptop when his cell phone rang. 

            "Mulder," he answered it, hardly pausing his work on the computer. 

            "Huh. I guess I'm not the only one up late, huh?" the voice said. 

            "Who is this?" Mulder asked. 

            "I'll give you three guesses." 

            "Rianna?" he said. 

            "Damn. Got it in one," she replied. 

            "What's up?" he questioned. 

            "We're flying to Dallas at 9:00 AM. I got a lead and I need to pursue it," Rianna told him. 

            "Okay," he said. "Did you talk to Scully?" 

            "Yeah but I don't think she was very happy that I woke her up at 1:30 in the morning," she told him. 

            Mulder laughed at that. "She doesn't stay up at night to work like us." 

            "She doesn't seem like the type," Rianna commented. "Well, I need to get going. Make sure you get some sleep." 

            "Okay. You get to sleep too. You're gonna need it." 

            "G'night Mulder," Rianna said. 

            "Good night, Heart. See you tomorrow." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            Rianna hung up the phone but didn't get up yet. She pulled up the FBI database and looked up her own name. She looked over the information and saw that it had already been updated to show her transfer. The picture of her was truly horrible but she pulled it up anyway. Then she pulled up Agent Scully's picture and pasted both in a blank file and began comparing. 

            At first glance, they appeared to be the exact same woman only with different hair styles and one wore glasses. Rianna delved deeper. 

            "I know we look alike but this is freaky," she whispered. She put her own photo into the photo editor program. Then she began making slight changes to her hair and removing the glasses. The result looked almost exactly like Scully. The she did the same to Scully's photo with similar results. There was some kind of connection…

            "Yes!" she said and clicked print. She stuffed the photos into her laptop case and turned out the light. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

How was that? A little better? Do you wanna see the other 60 pages? Well, Read and review and I'll type faster. 

Luv Y'all 

~*Jinx  

            __

****

****


	4. Home

The New Girl 

**            By Jinx **

Chapter Four 

_Home _

            Rianna, Mulder, and Scully met at the office. Scully and Mulder each carried a suitcase but Rianna carried only her purse and a laptop case. 

            "Where's your bag?" Scully asked. 

            "We're staying at my house. Most of my clothes are still there," Rianna answered. 

            "Your house?" Mulder questioned. 

            "Yeah," she said. "It's free and the food's good." 

            "Okay…." Scully said. 

            "Come on," Rianna told them. "The Metro is waiting." 

            "The Metro?" Mulder asked. 

            "Yeah. I've only been in D.C. for two days. My Mustang is still in Dallas and unless you feel like paying nine dollars a day for parking, we're taking the Metro." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            "Please put up your trays, turn off all electronic devices, and make sure your seat is in the full upright position," said the nasal voice of the pilot. "We are preparing for landing." 

            Rianna closed her laptop and put it in the case. She looked over at Mulder and Scully and realized they were both asleep. "Mulder!" she said, tapping his shoulder. "Mulder, we're landing soon and you're snoring." 

            "Huh?' he said as he woke up. 

            "We're landing soon," Rianna replied patiently. "You need to wake up now." 

            "Oh," he answered. He pulled his seat up. "Hey Scully? Wake up, we're landing." 

            "What?" she asked. "What's going on?" 

            "We're landing," he told her. 

            "Oh." She pulled her seat up and Mulder rubbed her shoulder tenderly. 

            Rianna smiled and tightened her seatbelt. 

            "What are you smiling about?" Scully wondered. 

            "Nothing," Rianna answered. "Nothing important." 

            Fifteen minutes later, the plane touched down and the three of them entered the terminal. 

            "Where's the baggage claim?" Scully asked. 

            Rianna wasn't listening. "Mom!" she shouted and started running (no small feat in the five inch heels she was wearing.). 

            Mulder and Scully watched while Rianna ran and hugged her mother. 

            "I missed you!" Mrs. Heart said, hugging her tightly. 

            "I missed you too!" Rianna exclaimed. Her voice had transformed to fit a sultry southern accent. Where had that come from?

            Mulder cleared his throat. 

            "Sorry," Rianna apologized. "Scully, Mulder, this is my mother. Mom, these are my partners, Special Agents Mulder and Scully." 

            "Hi," he said. 

            "Ready?" Rianna asked. 

            "If you all are, I am," Mrs. Heart told them. 

            "We need to get our luggage first," Scully reminded them. "Unfortunately, we don't live in Dallas like you do." 

            "Sorry," Rianna apologized. "To Baggage claim B!" 

            Rianna led them through the airport, weaving and bobbing through the crowd. When they reached the baggage claim, Rianna pounced on Mulder and Scully's suitcases before they could even make a move. Where had the teenager like vitality come from? 

            "Ready?" she asked. 

            They nodded silently and took their bags.          

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            Rianna opened the front door. "Dad?" she called. 

            A man walked into the foyer. "Rianna!" He hugged her tightly. "How have you been Sweetheart?" 

            "It's only been a few days, Dad! But I'm fine." 

            Mulder and Scully shifted uncomfortably, looking at each other and wondering what to do.

            "Dad, this is Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. Dana's father was also in the army," Rianna told her father. 

            "Really?" he asked. "Bill Scully, right? I remember him. It's nice to see you Dana, both of you." 

            "I'm going to give them a tour of the house and show them their rooms before lunch," Rianna told him. 

            "Okay Rianna," Mrs. Heart said. "I'll start making lunch." 

            "Leave your bags here for now," Rianna ordered. She gestured to the room on the left. "This is the music room and library." 

            Mulder and Scully peered at the enormous blue room. Mahogany shelves filled with books lined the walls. A grand piano and various instruments filled the room. 

            "Music is a big thing in our family," Rianna told them. "Mom's a music teacher so I know how to play just about everything in there. She was a little upset when I chose Med School over Julliard." 

            "Your house is, um, huge," Mulder said. 

            Rianna laughed uncomfortably. "My Grandfather was the owner of an oil company. This was his house. He left it to us because we lived with him anyway." 

            "Oh," Scully said. They walked through the room and into the dining room. 

            "Self explanatory, I think," Rianna said, leading them through the enormous dining room and out. "That's the coat room over there and that's the kitchen. There's the powder room," she explained as they walked down the hallway and back into the foyer. She grabbed their suitcases and dashed up the stairs, setting them down at the top. Mulder and Scully followed slowly, examining the wide, sweeping staircase carefully. 

            "Okay, I'll let you guys pick which rooms you want but tow of us will have to share a bathroom," Rianna warned. 

            She had never seemed so happy or at home. It was odd for Mulder and Scully to see her outside of her normal business-like manner. They could almost see her dressed down in jeans and sneakers despite her neat grey suit and heels. It was odd but Scully realized that Rianna was really just acting her age. 

            Mulder and Scully looked at each other, amazed at her transformation. 

            "This is bedroom number one," Rianna said, gesturing to the first door on the left. The enormous yellow bedroom was filled with expensive antique furniture. "We never use this one. The furniture is too old." 

            She moved on. "That's the bathroom and this is one of the other bedrooms." She moved inside. 

            The walls were painted bright cerulean blue with clean white trim. A large white computer desk was against the wall, next to the door to the bathroom. A large queen sized sleigh bed was tucked in between. A T.V. and sitting area was by the door. 

            "I've got to show you the best part," Rianna said. She threw open the French doors and walked out onto the balcony. Mulder and Scully followed her, blinking in the bright sunlight. The view was spectacular. It showed the sweeping lawn and garden. In the distance, they could see the Dallas skyline. 

            "Whoa," was all Mulder could say. 

            "Beautiful, isn't it?" Rianna said. "C'mon. I want to show you my room." She walked down the balcony and through another set of French doors leading into her own room. 

            The walls were painted a shade of soft green, trimmed with a creamy toned ivory. The floor was covered with a plush creamy colored carpet. Bookshelves lined with books were underneath the two windows on either side of the French doors. The door was on the right wall and her white, wrought iron canopy bed was beside it. Across from the door was a large computer desk with a T.V. and a desktop computer. The stereo was beside the bathroom door. On the other side of the bed was a table, two chairs, and shelves. 

            "Where do you keep your clothes?" Scully wondered aloud. 

            "In the bathroom. There are two closets and dressers in there," Rianna told her. She opened the bathroom door and walked through into the next bedroom. 

            In this one, the walls were painted peach with a pale yellow trim. The floor was a hard, light colored wood, covered with a few throw rugs. The furniture was much the same as the other rooms, wood painted a soft white. 

            "As dangerous as I know asking two women to share a bathroom is, I'll take the room with a view," Mulder said. 

            "Guess I'm in here, huh?" Scully said. "I'll go get my suitcase." 

            "Okay," Rianna agreed. "I'll let you guys get settled before lunch." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            Rianna didn't wait for an answer. She went straight into the bathroom and shut the door. Leaning against the door, she heaved a sigh. Keeping up the happy-to-be-home-and-not-awkward-at-all-since-I-found-out-I've-been-lied-to-my-entire-life act was extremely difficult and was wearing her out, especially when you added the factor of her other secret that not even her parents knew. It looked like everyone was fooled though. 

            She walked over to one of the sinks and turned the cold water on. After splashing her face with water, she flicked off the lights and went into her room. 

            The door to the bathroom was open and the lights were off but Rianna didn't bother. She sat down and rested her head on the desk, hooking her hands behind her neck. 

            "How long am I going to have to keep this up," she wondered. She sighed. "I just hope it isn't much longer until we get back to D.C." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            Mulder, Scully, and Rianna were at the Dallas Adoption Agency, in the heart of the city. Mulder had driven Mrs. Heart's Honda because Rianna's car was in the Garage. 

            "Hello, I'm looking for Mrs. Elizer," Mulder said to the woman at the front desk. 

            "Do you have an appointment?" she asked in a bright Texas twang. 

            "Yes," Mulder replied. 

            "You don't look old enough to be adopting a child," the receptionist said, pointing to Rianna. "So I'm assuming you two are the future parents?" She pointed at Mulder and Scully. 

            "No, we're FBI agents," Scully explained. "We're investigating a case involving Agent Heart's adoption from this agency." 

            "Oh," The said. "Mrs. Elizer will be with you in a minute." 

            The agents sat down on the extremely uncomfortable plastic chairs in the overly bright waiting room. 

            A middle-aged petite dark haired woman walked out of the office. 

            "Hello Mrs. Elizer. We spoke on the phone," Scully said. "I'm Agent Scully. This is Agent Mulder and Agent Heart." 

            "Yes, I remember," Mrs. Elizer said. "Why don't you three come into my office?" 

            The three agents followed her into her small, cramped office. They all sat down. 

            "What can I do for you?" Mrs. Elizer questioned. 

            "I was adopted from this agency as a baby, as I found out a week ago. We need to get some information about my mother, my real mother," Rianna told her. 

            "All right, Sweetheart," Mrs. Elizer replied. "I can see what we have. Judging by your age, I'd say that it was before we got our computer system though so I'm not sure how much we can offer." 

            "Even a name would be helpful," Mulder said. "We just need information." 

            "What are the names of your adoptive parents?" she asked. 

            "Rick and Nicole Heart," Rianna answered. 

            "Okay and your phone number?" Mrs. Elizer inquired. 

            "219-410-9160," Rianna told her. 

            "I'll let you know soon," Mrs. Elizer said. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

I wonder why all of the flamers think I give a rat's ass about what they think. Go ahead, give me a bad review. I don't care! As a matter of fact, I'll just write more to spite you!! I'll write more no matter what!! 

Luv all of the cool ppl! (i.e. CB15, gabiabi, dana-muru, Shoegal227, Matt, Gem, Skinfull, IrishRavenX. You guys rock!) 

~*Jinx      


	5. Obsessed

The New Girl 

**            By Jinx **

Chapter Five 

_Obsessed _

            It was late and everyone was asleep. Everyone, that is, except Rianna. Her desk lamp glowed dimly across the screens of both her desktop and laptop computers. The ringer on her cell phone and other phone were both on low and ringing frequently. She checked her digital alarm clock on her bedside table. 2:30 AM. Rianna turned away and began clicking away again. A yawn escaped her mouth. A small bottle of pills rested on the desk, stimulants. She opened the bottle and popped a pill into her mouth and swallowed. 

            Her fingers returned to the keyboard and she continued researching frantically. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            Scully woke up needing to go to the bathroom. Too bad. It had interrupted a very good dream. She didn't remember the dream though, just that it was good. She glanced at the clock, almost 2:30 AM. 

            She sat up and swung her feet around to the cold, hard floor. The bathroom door was open just a crack and she went right in, closing it behind her. The door to Rianna's room was open so she went to close it. 

            She noticed a light glowing dimly from the room. Assuming that Rianna had just fallen asleep watching T.V, she went to close the door. As she peered around it, what she saw surprised her. 

            Rianna sat at her desk wearing peach silk pajama pants, a slinky white camisole, fluffy white slippers, and thick reading glasses. Her unruly curls were trapped in two thick braids. Scully watched as she picked up a bottle of pills and took one of them. Then Rianna continued working on her computer obsessively. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            It was late, almost 2:30 AM. Mulder turned off the T.V. in his room. He wasn't really tired but he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth to get ready for bed. 

            As he climbed into bed, he noticed a light shining from Rianna's partially open door across the hall. 

            "Guess I'm no the only one up late," he muttered. "I better go tell her to get some sleep." He padded softly across the hall. 

            Instead of seeing Rianna in bed watching T.V, she was at her desk, computers on and phones ringing softly. She reached for the bottle of pills by her arm and took one. An instant later, her hands were back on the keyboard, researching. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            "What are you doing?" Scully and Mulder asked at the same time. 

            Rianna jumped off her seat. As both of them stepped into the room, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh it's just you guys. You scared me. What are you doing up anyway?" 

            "I'd like to ask you the same question," Mulder told her, crossing his arms over his chest. 

            "I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd do some research," Rianna explained. 

            Scully grabbed the pills off the desk. "Stimulants." She looked at Rianna accusingly and held up the pills. "I assume you have an excuse for this too?" 

            "I know they're bad," Rianna admitted. "I just wanted to get some stuff done." 

            "So you'll hurt yourself to learn more about your parents?" Scully asked. 

            "It's just this once," she protested. 

            "I don't care if it's once or a million times," Mulder said. "You're still hurting yourself." 

            "What do you care? It's my body!" Rianna exclaimed, starting to get defensive. 

            "We're your partners," Scully reminded her. "Maybe we've only known each other for a few days but we still care about your well being." 

            "It's none of your business!" she argued. 

            "We aren't getting anywhere, Scully. It's time for desperate measures," Mulder said. "We already have your pills. If you turn everything off and leave your doors wide open, we'll throw these away and never mention this incident again. Refuse and we give these to your parents." 

            "That's blackmail," Rianna told him darkly. 

            "True," Mulder replied. "But I am serious." 

            Rianna picked up her phone and turned it off. Then she turned off the other phone and saved everything on her computers and shut them down. Begrudgingly, she turned her desk lamp off. "I hate you guys," she muttered darkly. 

            "No you don't," Mulder said. "You just hate what we're doing to you." He turned to Scully. "Make sure she goes to the bathroom and brushes her teeth. I'll turn down her bed." 

            Scully pulled Rianna into the bathroom and waited while she peed and brushed her teeth, even taking the time to floss. 

            "You guys are like an overprotective brother and sister," Rianna told Scully. 

            Scully smiled slightly. "Part of my job." 

            Rianna went back into her room and climbed into bed. 

            "Call us if you need anything," Mulder said. 

            "Okay big brother," Rianna joked. "Goodnight." 

            Mulder flicked off the lights. "Make sure she goes to sleep," he whispered in Scully's ear. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Ouch! I tore a chunk of flesh out of my foot and can hardly walk. Lucky for you, that means I have more of an excuse to sit at the computer and type all day. Too bad I need to earn some money tomorrow for this summer or else I would be tempted to write up the rest of the story. Oh well. I'll manage a couple chapters, especially because I won't be here for the better part of the weekend. 

Luv Y'all!

~*JInx  

     


	6. The Phone Call

The New Girl 

**By Jinx **

Chapter Six 

_The Phone Call _

            It was 8:00 AM and Scully, Mulder, and Rianna were all up. None of them mentioned it but the events of the previous night hung heavily over their heads, looming just out of sight. 

            Scully knocked on Mulder's door. "Mulder, it's me," she called. "Rianna's in the shower. I need to use your bathroom." 

            He opened the door. "You can't be in the bathroom at the same time." 

            "She's showering Mulder," Scully repeated. "You just don't do that." 

            "And we do?" he asked, letting her inside. 

            "Shut up. I just need a shower," she said. "My hair's a wreck and I feel gross." 

            Mulder rubbed her shoulder affectionately. "I hear you." 

            Scully went in the bathroom and closed the door. 

            Mulder continued getting dressed. "Shit. I left my tie in there," he thought. "Hold on Scully. I forgot my tie." He opened the door. 

            Scully jumped. She had her top off and was pulling her silky pajama pants down. 

            "Sorry," he apologized. "Walked in too soon. Need my tie." He couldn't seem to avert his eyes from Scully's bare chest. 

            "They're called boobs, Mulder. Ever seen a pair before?" She handed him his tie and bumped him out the door with her hip while he was still staring. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Rianna was having a bad morning. She'd only gotten a few hours of sleep that night because of the caffeine and the knowledge that they were watching. Bags were under her eyes and her skin had a grayish blue cast. The diffuser on her blow dryer was missing so her hair was blown into a giant frizz ball. 

            She opened the closet and rummaged around. Then she realized most of her suits were still in Washington and the only one left had a huge stain on the right hip. 

            "Forget the," she muttered. She pulled a pair of dress black pants and a crisp white shirt out of her closet and got dressed. She started spreading foundation on her face about half an inch thick, trying to hide the dark circles and blotches. 

            "Coffee," She muttered. "I need coffee." 

            Without a second glance, she ran down the stairs, heels clicking solidly. 

            "Whoa!" she shouted as she slipped. "Perfect!" She'd broken a heel and twisted her ankle. Limping slightly, she got up and went into the kitchen. Standing at the counter, she chugged her coffee. 

            "Good morning!" Someone said. 

            Startled, she jumped, spilling her coffee all over herself. "Shit!" she exclaimed, turning around to face Mulder and Scully who had just walked in. "Can this morning get any worse?" 

            "What's wrong?" Scully asked. 

            "My hair's a mess, I didn't get much sleep, I broke a heel and twisted my ankle falling down the stairs, and I spilled coffee all over myself. Oh yeah! And I don't have a suit either!"    

            "Take a deep breath and relax for a second," Scully instructed. 

            Rianna sucked in a lungful of air. 

            "Why don't you change your clothes and I'll help you wrap your ankle?" Scully reasoned. "Then we can fix your hair and Mulder will get your car out of the garage." 

            "Sounds reasonable," Rianna agreed. "Okay, let's go." 

            The two women went carefully up the stairs and into their bathroom. Scully opened the closet doors. "You were serious about not having a suit," she said. 

            "I forgot that I brought all of them with me on my first trip to D.C," Rianna explained. "Just grab a pair of slacks and a white blouse." 

            While rummaging around, Scully noticed how similar Rianna's wardrobe was to her own, conservative and professional. A few wilder pieces peppered it; similar to the things her sister would've worn. Scully reached for a simple white blouse and a pair of navy blue pants, noting that they looked like they would fit a small child. 

            "Thanks," Rianna said when Scully handed her the clothes. 

            She got dressed and sat down. "There's a splint under the sink and an ACE bandage in the medicine cabinet. Take your pick. They both work fine." 

            Scully opened the medicine cabinet. She was greeted by bottles of beauty potions and boxes of tampons. There were also a few bottles of aspirin, ibuprofen, and Rolaids but no ACE bandage. She shut the door and opened the cabinet under the sink where she found a black nylon ankle brace. 

            "This is pretty nice," she observed. "Why do you have it?" 

            "I sprained my ankle in a kick boxing accident last year," Rianna explained. 

            Scully examined her ankle. "There's some inflammation and swelling but not enough to merit X-rays. I'd guess it's either a sprain or a bad twist," she said. Then she slipped the brace on Rianna's foot and tightened the Velcro straps on the foot and ankle. 

            "No heels for a while, huh?" Rianna joked. "Now everyone will see that I'm even shorter than you. Can you hand me that boot?" she asked, gesturing to a low-heeled black ankle boot. 

            Scully handed it to her and began braiding Rianna's long curly hair, tying it off with an elastic band. 

            "Let's go!" Rianna said, standing up. 

            Mulder was waiting for them in the driveway. 

            "This is your car?" he asked. 

            Rianna smiled. "Yes." Her car was a black Mustang convertible. She opened the driver side door and climbed in. Mulder got in next to her and Scully climbed in the back. Rianna opened the glove compartment and pulled out three hats. 

            "You might want these," she said, handing them the hats. She tucked her own braid under an FBI baseball cap. Then she put the top down and backed down the driveway.  

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            "I think I understand the hat thing now," Scully said. "Flying down the highway at seventy miles an hour whips up quite a wind." 

            Rianna just smiled, took off her hat, and put the top down. 

            "Where are we?" Mulder asked. 

            "Bloomfield Apartments. This is the home of Rene Caulfield. She was the one to carry me to term. I got a call last night," Rianna told them. "Let's go." 

            They went up to apartment 1015. Rianna knocked on the door. An extremely pregnant woman opened the door. 

            "Hello Mrs. Caulfield," Rianna said. "I'm Special Agent Heart of the FBI. I'd like to ask you a few questions. May we come in?" 

            She moved out of the way to let the three agents in. "Why don't you all sit on the couch?" 

            Rianna, Scully, and Mulder sat down. 

            "Do you mind if I tape our conversation?" Rianna asked. 

            Mrs. Caulfield shook her head as she lowered herself carefully onto a chair. 

            "How many children have you had?" Rianna asked. 

            "Four," Mrs. Caulfield replied. 

            "How old is the oldest of them?" Rianna questioned. 

            "I guess she'd be 26 now. I carry children for mothers who can't themselves," she explained. 

            "Well, I'm one of those children," Rianna told her. 

            Mrs. Caulfield stared at her. "You can't be Rianna can you?" 

            Rianna smiled slightly. "Yeah, I am." 

            "My goodness! Look at you!" Mrs. Caulfield exclaimed. "Such a beautiful woman and an FBI agent! What are you doing here?" 

            "I'm looking for my biological mother," Rianna explained. "I know you aren't my genetic mother but do you know who is?" 

            "No, unfortunately," Mrs. Caulfield told her. "I'm sorry but I wasn't informed of who the parents were." 

            Rianna's face fell slightly. "Oh well." 

            "I wish I could held you more," Mrs. Caulfield said. "I'm sorry." 

            "It's okay," Rianna assured her. 

            Mulder's cell phone rang. "Mulder," he answered it. 

            Rianna and Scully waited to hear the news. 

            "Okay, thanks. We'll be there," he said, turning off the phone. "The results of the blood and DNA tests are in. Dr. Shobocker says he needs to see us in person as soon as possible." 

            Rianna smiled at Mrs. Caulfield. "I'm sorry, we've got to go but I'd like to keep in touch." 

            "I'd like that too, Rianna. Sorry I couldn't help you more," Mrs. Caulfield replied. "Bye Sweetheart." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Author's notes: 

I'm almost a third of the way through now. Should I keep typing or stop here? I think I'm going to take some time to edit and rewrite though. I can't believe some of the mistakes I made!! Read and Review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. 

~*Jinx 

P.S. Please visit/sign up for the X-Files fanfic site I just started the address is Thanks! 


	7. Not going to say the title gives it away

The New Girl

By Caitlin "Jinx" Wasson 

_Chapter Seven_

_Sisters_

            Rianna packed up the rest of her clothes and possessions. Some she locked in the trunk of her car, which would be taken to Washington within a week. 

            Scully came into her room. "Did you book our flight?" 

            "Yeah. The plane leaves at four so we need to go in a couple minutes," Rianna told her. She sat on one of her suitcases, trying to get it closed. She bounced up and down on it but it still refused to shut. 

            Scully watched, amused. 

            "Are you going to watch or help me?" Rianna asked. 

            Scully plopped down on the suitcase next to her. They started wiggling around, trying to get it shut. 

            Rianna and Scully laughed. "Maybe I tried to put too much stuff in here," Rianna said. 

            "I think you did," Scully giggled. 

            Mulder walked in when he heard them laughing. He rolled his eyes when he saw them. "Women." He pulled them off the suitcase and sat on it himself. Then he struggled for a minute before he finally got it closed. 

            Scully looked down at her shoes and held up her hand to hind her smile. 

            "If you two are ready and Rianna has all f her suitcases packed, I think we need to hit the road," Mulder said. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            Mulder and Scully slept through most of the flight but Rianna was too nervous to sleep. She looked over at them. Mulder's right arm was around Scully's shoulders. His left hand covered Scully's on the armrest between them. Her head lolled on his shoulder. 

            Rianna smiled slightly at the sight of them together. It was obvious how in love they were to everyone but them. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            "Why do you get the cart?" Mulder asked. 

            "Because I have six bags," Rianna answered. "And if you were pushing, you could put your bags on here." She grunted with the effort of pushing over 200 pounds of stuff. 

            "Uhn uh," Scully told her. "You already have a twisted ankle. We're not adding a strained back to that." 

            Rianna stopped and smiled sweetly at Mulder. 

            "Take my carry on at least," he said, getting the hint. Rianna slipped Mulder's bag over her shoulder and pulled her carry on off the cart to make room for his suitcase.       

            "I just realized something," Rianna said. 

            "What?" Scully asked. 

            "We have to travel with all of this on the Metro," Rianna told them. Mulder and Scully stared at her so she whipped out her cell phone. "Hello, Enterprise? I need to rent a car for a week starting today. I'd like a minivan. Okay, Reagan National Airport. Five minutes? I'll be waiting." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            Rianna, Scully, and Mulder sat in one of the conference rooms with Dr. Shobocker. 

            "I ran some tests and did the comparison Agent Mulder requested," Dr. Shobocker told them. HE hung up a sheet of chromosomes. "This is Agent Heart's DNA. He hung up another, almost identical sheet. "And this is Agent Scully's DNA." 

            Scully and Rianna stared. "What does this mean?" Rianna asked. 

            "You're definitely related," Dr. Shobocker told them. "I'll need to run more tests but I'd say that you two are sisters." 

            Scully and Rianna kept staring. 

            "Are you sure?" Scully questioned. 

            "Yes," Dr. Shobocker said. "Even without more tests, I'm sure." 

            "So we're…" Rianna began. 

            "Sisters," Scully finished. "Thank you, doctor. I think we just need time to adjust and absorb this." 

            Rianna was still frozen with shock. Scully guided her out the door with a hand on her back. Then both of them collapsed against the wall. 

            "I think we're both in shock," Rianna said. "Wow. I have a sister." 

            "And I have a younger sister. I need to call mom," Scully replied. She pulled out her cell phone. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            Maggie Scully's phone rang. She put down her book and picked up the handset. "Hello?" she answered. 

            "Hi Mom, it's Dana," Scully said on the other end. 

            "Hi Sweetheart," Mrs. Scully replied. "What's going on?" 

            "Are you sitting down?" Scully asked. 

            "Yes," Mrs. Scully answered, her brow furrowing slightly. "What's wrong?" 

            "Mom, you have another daughter," Scully told her. "Her name is Rianna Heart. She's my new partner and she looks almost exactly like me." 

            Mrs. Scully gulped. "What?" 

            "You have another daughter," Scully repeated. 

            "But- but they said they'd call if they ever used the embryo," Mrs. Scully said. 

            "What?" Scully questioned. 

            "Your father and I made a donation of eggs and sperm for infertile mothers who want children," Mrs. Scully explained. 

            "Oh. Well, she is here, Mom. She wants to meet you," Scully replied. 

            "I want to meet her too," Mrs. Scully said. "Bring her to dinner with you on Friday." 

            "Okay mom. I love you. See you on Friday," Scully said. 

            "Bye Honey," Mrs. Scully said. She hung up the phone and stared in shock. 

            Another daughter… Rianna… Partners… Dinner on Friday… Daughter… Rianna… Partners… Friday… Daughter… Rianna… Friday… Rianna… Friday… Rianna… Rianna… 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Go to This Website!! ****


	8. A Good Night's Sleep

The New Girl 

**            By Caitlin "Jinx" Wasson **

Chapter Eight 

_A Good Night's Sleep_

            Rianna could hardly move. She wasn't upset, just shocked that after wondering what the truth about her life was, she finally had an answer. She liked Scully and was glad to have her for a sister but she was still distraught to find that she wasn't an only child. 

            Mulder pulled the van up to the front of her building. He unloaded Rianna's suitcases, shouldering three himself, giving two to Scully, and leaving Rianna with just her carry-on. Rianna followed them into the old, nasty building like an obedient child and waited for the elevator. 

            The building was awful and dirty but on the short notice that Rianna's move had been, it was the best she could find. 

            The elevator came to a creaking halt at the fifth floor. They steeped off. Mulder had taken both Rianna's and Scully's keys, knowing they were in a state of shock and unable to get themselves home. He pulled Rianna's keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. 

            He and Scully were shocked by the sight that greeted their eyes. The drywall was crumbling, exposing the wallboards. Ceiling tiles were falling onto the stained and threadbare blue carpeting and the peeling linoleum in the kitchen. Dirt and grime covered everything that had been there for more than a few days. A lot of boxes, a desk, and a sleeping bag on the floor made up all the furniture in the small two-bedroom apartment. Just then, a rat scurried out of the bathroom and across the floor. 

            Scully pulled Mulder to the side and whispered in his ear. "She can't live like this! This is horrible!" 

            "What are we supposed to do?" he asked. 

            "I'm taking her home with me. She can live in the spare bedroom in my apartment for now," Scully answered. She walked over to Rianna. "You can't live in this rattrap. It's horrible." 

            Rianna smiled painfully. "It's the best I can do right now. It'll be better when I get a chance to get some furniture." 

            "No," Scully said. "You're moving in with me, at least for now. Let's get your stuff and go. This place is disgusting." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            It was 7:30 when they got to Scully's apartment in Georgetown. It was too late for Scully to clean out the second bedroom for Rianna. They put all of her stuff in the room and shut the door. 

            "I'm staying here tonight," Mulder told Scully. "I'll crash in the chair so she can have the couch." 

            "You can sleep with me," Scully offered. She blushed furiously when she realized exactly how that sounded. "That didn't come out right." 

            "I know what you meant," Mulder assured her. "I'd like that." 

            "I'll dig something up to eat," Scully said. 

            She went in the kitchen and dug through the cabinets. There wasn't much, just a few healthy choice meals, some canned soup, a few diet sodas, and a crisper filled with veggies. With a sigh, she began heating a can of chicken soup and making a salad. 

            Rianna curled up in a fetal position in the armchair. Mulder sat down beside her on the floor and they began talking. Scully was faintly jealous that he wasn't with her, helping with dinner. She scolded herself for thinking that. After all, Rianna needed someone to talk to more than she did. 

            "How are you feeling?" Mulder asked Rianna. 

            "More than a little shocked," she replied. "I'm not really upset, I just don't know what to feel. What am I supposed to feel? I have a sister. My parents aren't my real parents. I met the woman who carried me. My other sister died before I even got to meet her." 

            "It's got to be hard," Mulder said, just letting her talk. 

            "It is," Rianna said. "It's got to be tough for Scully too. She's gone her whole life thinking she only had one older sister and now she's got a younger one too." 

            "Yeah," Mulder said. 

            Scully listened to their conversation from the kitchen. Rianna was such a beautiful and kind young woman. She'd make a good sister. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            The clock read 10 o'clock but Mulder and Scully were both already tired. Rianna had long since fallen asleep curled up in the chair. 

            Scully turned off the T.V. "She'll be really sore tomorrow if we let her sleep like that. We'll pull out the sofa bed and try to get her on it without waking her up." 

            Mulder nodded in agreement and began taking the seat cushions off the couch and pulling the sofa bed out. Scully stacked the cushions and smoothed the sheets that were slightly mussed from the last time Mulder had stayed over with her. She grabbed the afghan and unfolded it, tossing a pillow at the head of the bed. 

            Mulder scooped the sleeping agent up to deposit her onto the bed. When doing so, he realized how light she was. Now, Rianna was naturally petite but she couldn't have weighed more than 80 pounds. "Scully, feel how light she is," he whispered. 

            Scully took her from Mulder and realized with shock that she could carry the girl in question easily. She set her on the bed and pushed Rianna's shirt up, revealing several ribs and a small expanse of flat, white stomach. The waistband of her pants was doubled over and cinched tightly with a belt to keep them from falling down. Her calves her small enough around that Mulder could get his hand almost all the way around them. 

            "She's got to be anorexic," Mulder whispered. 

            Scully shook her head. "I don't think so. She ate like a horse yesterday and bulimics don't normally lose this much weight." She pulled Rianna's shoes off and covered the sleeping woman with a blanket. "I don't know what could've made her look like this though." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Sorry it took so long. I've got a huge Social Studies paper due soon and I lost the disk it's saved on. Not Good! I have to retype the whole thing! 

Luv Y'all!

Jinx          


	9. WHat You Don't Know Can Hurt ME

The New Girl 

**            By Jinx **

 Chapter Nine What You Don't Know Can Hurt Me 

Author's Notes: I had to rewrite this to fill requests to see Mulder and Scully in bed together. I hope you appreciate that!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Rianna was the first to wake up the next morning. Scully and Mulder must have put her on the sofa bed. The thought unnerved her because they couldn't have done so without finding out how underweight she was. Pushing that thought from her brain, she rummaged through the cabinets and began making coffee. She looked at the clock, 5:30. 

            She sat down at the table and chugged her coffee, wondering if she should go ahead and eat or get donuts on the way to work. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Scully and Mulder slept together in Scully's bed. During the night, they'd been snuggling together, entangling themselves. Mulder's head was buried in Scully's chest in a _VERY _un-partnerly way. She had wrapped her arms around his head, holding him there (in her sleep, of course.). Their legs were tangled together and both slept peacefully, finding comfort in each other's arms.   

            Scully's eyes fluttered open slightly and she realized what was happening. Oh, who cared? It felt so good to hold and be held by Mulder and feel his warm breaths against her chest. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep. 

            Mulder woke up and realized he'd been nuzzling Scully's chest in his sleep. She didn't seem to mind though. He could feel her heart beating and feel her chest rise with ach breath. She smelled so good. God he loved her. Wait! He loved her? He thought for a second. Yeah, admittedly, he did love her. Too bad she didn't love him back. With a quiet sigh, he fell back asleep. 

            Twenty seconds later, the alarm clock began its annoying bleeping routine, rudely awakening the sleepers. 

            Scully reached over to shut it off, releasing Mulder's head from her chest. He grabbed a pillow and held it over his head. 

            "Mulder… It's time to get up," she whispered, rubbing his back fondly. 

            He mumbled something incoherently. 

            She kept rubbing his back. "Come on, Mulder. We've got to get up." 

            No answer. 

            "Mulder?" 

            He lifted the pillow off his head and turned to look at her. "Rubbing my back is a good way to get me to sleep, not to wake me up you know," he informed her. 

            "Sorry," she said removing her hand, unsure of what to say. 

            He grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't wanna leave here, I don't wanna greet the day and all of the horrible things that go along with that. Can't we just stay here, in your bed, together?" 

            Scully's heart ached. She desperately wanted to but she couldn't. She inhaled deeply and then pulled away. She got out of bed and tugged on Mulder's hand. "Come on. We need to talk to Rianna." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Mulder and Scully shuffled into the kitchen groggily, heading straight for the coffee pot. 

            "Good morning," Rianna greeted them levelly, taking in another mouthful of her heavily sweetened coffee. 

            Scully and Mulder sat down at the table to talk to her. 

            "Look, just cut to the chase. I know what you're going to ask," Rianna said. "I weigh 80 pounds. I'm not anorexic, bulimic, or have any kind of eating disorder or weight problem." 

            "Then why do you weigh 80 pounds?" Mulder asked. 

            "What I'm about to tell you cannot get out. My doctor and I are the only ones who know. No one at the FBI knows," Rianna told them and they knew she was serious. "Two years ago, I found out I had cancer, leukemia to be exact, acute myeloid leukemia. I underwent severe radiation and chemotherapy treatments for the first year. Then they tried a bone marrow transplant unsuccessfully. I had to do more chemo. The treatments were extremely hard on me and I couldn't eat. What I did eat, I threw up. Three months ago, I was declared cancer free. I weighed 60 pounds. I could hardly stand so the doctor put me on a special weight-gain diet. My stomach actually shrunk while I wasn't eating and I still couldn't eat much. I can eat _almost _normally but sometimes, I still throw up if I eat too much." 

            Rianna monitored their reactions. Scully was probably running through her mental list of characteristics and symptoms of Rianna's disease. Mulder simply stared, dumbfounded at how she had undergone so many treatments without arousing suspicions at the Bureau. 

            "I'm a con artist," Rianna said, reading his mind. "I pretended to be working on different case- which I was doing, just not when I said I was."      

            They looked at her in shock.

            "Please don't treat me differently. I'm not sick anymore. I just have to go to the doctor occasionally for testing," Rianna told them. She got up. "Unless either of you have more questions, I'm getting in the shower." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            Rianna walked down Scully's street to the Dunkin' Donuts. "One chocolate glazed, one Boston crème and a large caramel nut coffee," she ordered. (Author's note: yummy! Sugary with lots of caffeine!) 

            The older woman eyes her waif-like frame and added two more donuts to the bag. "On the house," she said. 

            "Thanks," Rianna replied, taking the donuts and coffee. People had a tendency to give her free food when they saw her emaciated frame. She mixed cream and sugar into her coffee and sat down at a table. Quickly she devoured two of the donuts and drained her third cup of coffee for the morning. Evaluating her hunger, she ate half of the third donut and got up. 

            "Honey, just between you and me, you need to eat more. You're too skinny," she said. She appraised Rianna's frame. "You're thinner than a sick. You'd be such a pretty girl if you'd just put a little meat on your bones." 

            Rianna smiled. "I'm trying to. I'm not big on the anorexic look." Just to make the woman happy, she finished the last of her donuts. As she walked back to the apartment, she regretted it. All of her breakfast churned horribly. She knew it was only a matter of minutes before the donuts ended up on the sidewalk. With her hand held over her mouth, she raced into the building, up the stairs, and into Scully's apartment.  

            "Rianna? What's wrong?" Scully asked as she ran through the room. Mulder was in the shower but Rianna rushed in and was instantly sick in the toilet. She hung her head, elbows braced, and closed her eyes. 

            "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Scully questioned. 

            "I ate too much," Rianna replied. "The lady gave me two extra donuts. I ate them, big mistake." 

            Mulder stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped firmly around his waist when he smelled the sour stench of vomit. "Oh god," he said. 

            Rianna flushed the toilet and slumped back. "This is why I hate it when people give me free food. I feel inclined to eat it." She leaned forward and threw up again, her body purging itself of food.

            She leaned back against the tub and groaned. Scully rubbed her shoulder while Mulder went to get her a glass of water. "No more donuts. Ever," Rianna said.   

            Scully laughed slightly and handed her the water. 

            "I need to call my doctor," Rianna said. "He wants to know whenever this happens." She finished the rest of the water, got up, rinsed her mouth out, and got her cell phone. 

            Mulder and Scully listened to what she was saying. 

            "Yeah, I ate too many donuts," she said. "No, I'm okay now. I know I should be eating completely normally now. I'm fine! What? Why? I don't have one yet. I know, I know. I should still be going in for weekly testing and check ups but I am a doctor, you know and I've been feeling fine for the last three months. Even when I was getting tested, nothing ever showed up. Fine! Okay! I agreed already! Send the files to National Hospital. Now that I won't do. Okay! Fine, I'll take the day off. I really hate you sometimes, you know?" her voice softened. "Alright, I know, I know. You're just worried about me. I promise I'll find a regular physician." She smiled. "Okay. I love you too, David, you know that. I miss you too. I can hardly wait for you to get here. Really? When? That's great! I'll see you then. I love you, bye!" 

            She turned her phone off. "He's my boyfriend, not just my doctor," she explained. "We met in med school, fell in love, and he moved to Dallas to be with me. Now he's moving here but it'll be at least a month before he actually moves." 

            Scully nodded. "Did I hear you say something about taking today off?" 

            Rianna smiled tightly and nodded. "Yes, unfortunately. I need to call the hospital and let them know I'm sending my files there so they can find a physician for me. Meanwhile, I am planning to clean the bedroom and go furniture shopping. There isn't even a bed in there." 

            Scully smiled. "Alright. Sorry about that. I just never really use that bedroom." 

            "Its okay," Rianna replied. "I got a voice mail message from Skinner. He wanted to meet with me. Will you tell him I had to take the day off to see my doctor?" 

            "We'll do it but he's going to want to know why," Mulder said. 

            "Don't worry about me," Rianna replied. "I'll deal with Skinner later." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            After changing into jeans and a tee shirt and calling the hospital, Rianna began boxing all of the stuff Scully had collected in the room over the years. She'd have to look for storage while she was shopping. The walls were painted yellow, like the rest of the apartment. Yellow didn't work for her, she like green or blue or purple. The hardwood floor was about all she liked in the bare room. 

            All of the boxes were gone, crammed into the closet and her own bags left out in the living room and the only piece of furniture she'd bought was her desk. It was time fore shopping. 

            The phone rang suddenly and she picked it up without thinking. "Special Agent Rianna Heart," she answered. _"Oh shit!" _she remembered. It was Scully's apartment, not her own. 

            "Oh, Agent Heart. This is Dr. Shobocker. I was trying to reach you," he said. 

            "Why?" Rianna asked, her brow furrowing. 

            "The tests conclusively show you are sisters but there was something unexpected," he told her. "Your blood had high levels of immature white blood cells, consistent with-." 

            "Acute myeloid leukemia," Rianna finished. "I was diagnosed two years ago. I was in remission for three months but I guess its back." 

            "I'm sorry," he apologized. 

            "Don't be," Rianna answered. "I would have found out when I go in for testing tomorrow, I was a little suspicious anyway." 

            "Well, I hope you feel better and get good treatment," he finished lamely. "Good-bye." 

            Rianna hung up the phone and decided not to dwell on the fact that her cancer was back. Grabbing her purse, she went out the door. Her destination: the furniture warehouse. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

I'm not sure about how I feel about this chapter now. I'm not sure if I like it. What do you think? 

Luv Y'all!

Jinx


	10. Sick

The New Girl 

**            By Caitlin "Jinx" Wasson **

Chapter Ten 

_Sick_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            "Agents, where is Agent Heart?" Skinner asked from the doorway of their office. 

            "She was sick this morning and needed to see a doctor," Mulder replied. 

            "Why do you ask? What's wrong?" Scully asked. 

            Skinner stepped all the way inside and shut the door, a grim look on his face. "I received a call from Quantico. When they performed the blood tests, they found an extremely high level of leukocytes in Agent Heart's blood, a symptom consistent with--" 

            "Leukemia," Mulder finished. "Does she know?" 

            He nodded. "How do you know?" 

            "She told us she battled the cancer for two years. Three months ago, she went into remission but I guess it's back," Scully answered. "She received treatment without knowledge of her superiors so it wouldn't be on her transcript." 

            "Dr. Shobocker says she needs to go in for conclusive testing to find the exact severity of the disease," Skinner said. 

            "She goes in tomorrow. Her boyfriend was bugging her about it this morning," Mulder told him. 

            "Please express my concerns to her," Skinner told them. "That's all." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Rianna rolled the black paint onto one of the dressers she'd bought. The furniture she'd purchased was simple, a double bed with a wrought iron headboard she had sprayed black, a small nightstand, two ugly dressers in desperate need of paint, and a floor lamp she'd gotten for five dollars at the thrift store. None of it was what she was used to but it would do. 

            "There," she thought as she rolled the last bit of paint onto her dresser. She checked her watch, 5:00 PM. She had just enough time to go buy linens before Mulder and Scully got back. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Scully and Mulder opened the door to the apartment. 

            "Rianna?" Scully called tentatively. 

            There was no answer. There was a note laid on the counter. 

            "Hey guys! Gone linen shopping. Don't touch the furniture in my room. I just finished painting. My cell phone is on (555-8698) if you need to reach me. Later! Rianna," Mulder read. "Do we dare see what she's done?" 

            Scully pushed past him and into Rianna's bedroom. The floor was covered with sheets of plastic and the new furniture was coated with a black lacquer.

            "You'd think she'd been here a month," Mulder said. "I guess she doesn't know yet." 

            "She has to know," Scully replied. "She's just trying to distract herself." 

            "I thought I was the one with the degree in psychology from Oxford," Mulder said. 

            "I still had to take basic psychology," Scully answered. "I don't think there's any huge emergency yet. If she's not back in 20 minutes, we'll call her." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Rianna dug through the sale rack at Macy's. She'd already found her bedding and was looking at clothes. 

            She grabbed a pair of jeans, size zero, and kept looking, shuffling through the racks of dresses until she found three she liked, a slinky black one, a sunny red and blue sun dress, and a hot red number. 

            Suddenly, she felt a twinge of pain in her temple. She ignored it and went to the dressing room to try on the clothes. 

            "How many m'am?" the attendant asked. 

            "Four," Rianna told her. 

            The lady unlocked the door. 

            Rianna walked in and hut the door and tried it all on. She liked everything and decided to buy it, even if it was too big. At the cash register, she handed the lady her purchases and started writing a check. 

            As she handed it over, another dart of pain shot through her head. Rianna's breath caught tightly in her throat. She couldn't breathe. 

            The woman went on, oblivious to what was going on. 

            Air whooshed into her lungs but Rianna was still dizzy. She grabbed the edge of the counter tightly. Her head spun and she was painfully aware of the throbbing in her head, the sound of her ragged breathing, and the ever-quickening pulse of her heart. 

            "Okay m'am here's your- m'am?" The woman's voice was distant. "M'am, are you- oh my god!" 

            Rianna collapsed on the floor.  

            Through her slitted eyes, she saw a swarm of sales associates and customers flock around her. "Call 911! Get and ambulance…" 

            The blackness engulfed her, dark and cold like an iron fist closing in at all sides. Rianna submitted willingly, wishing to end the pain she felt. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            "It's been half an hour, I'm going to call," Scully told Mulder as she took out her cell phone. 

            "Okay," Mulder agreed. "I'm not sure it's necessary but if it'll make you feel better, go ahead." 

            Scully punched in the number. 

            In the hospital, five miles away, Rianna's cell phone rang. A nurse answered it. "Hello?" 

            Scully was taken aback. "I'm sorry. I was looking for Rianna Heart." 

            "This is her phone," the nurse answered. "I'm nurse Jenkins from Georgetown Memorial Hospital. Rianna Heart collapsed in a Macy's store. We're taking her into the ER now." 

            "What?" Scully asked in disbelief. 

            "Your friend is in the hospital," the nurse repeated slowly. "Her medical files haven't arrived yet. What is her medical history?" 

            "She has leukemia. Treatment hasn't started hey," Scully told her. "Has she regained consciousness?" 

            "No," the nurse replied. 

            "I'd order a CT scan," Scully replied. "My partner and I will be there as soon as possible." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Rianna woke to a haze of bright lights and beeping machines. No one was in the room with her. Fluids dripped into her arm through an IV and oxygen was coming through the prongs in her nose. Monitors beeped incessantly, recording her heart rate and blood pressure. A button on the wall was labeled to call he nurse. Rianna wanted to, but she was too tired to reach up and press it. 

            "She's in room 106. She hasn't woken up yet," a voice said, coming toward her room. Rianna could hear Scully's quick, precise footsteps coming down the hall, followed by the thumps of Mulder's footfalls. "We're still waiting for the exact results but there was a suspicious- you're awake!" They had rounded the corner and entered her room. 

            "A suspicious what?" Rianna asked. 

            The nurse rushed over and began examining her. 

            "A suspicious what?" she repeated. 

            "I'm sure you'll want a doctor to tell you. They can explain it better in easier terms," the nurse said. 

            "Please tell me what's going on," Rianna requested. "I don't need it in simple terms. I'm a doctor, I can handle it." 

            The nurse hesitated and then shook her head. "I'll call Dr. Rogers. He'll want to tell you." 

            She hurried out before Rianna could object. 

            "Why does everyone treat me like a child?" she wondered aloud. 

            Mulder and Scully grabbed chairs and scooted up next to the bed. 

            "What happened?" Mulder asked. 

            "I had this incredible headache and then I couldn't breathe so I felt dizzy and I fell and I passed out," Rianna sad. 

            Scully was really concerned. "This is serious." 

            "I know," Rianna said. "You probably already know already but my leukemia is back. This is a really typical side effect." 

            A hurried looking doctor rushed in. "Miss Heart?" he said. 

            "Doctor," Rianna corrected. "Dr. Heart." 

            "Oh," he replied. Making a note in her files. "Sorry, I didn't know. I'm Dr. Readen."  

            "It's okay," Rianna assured him. "My files haven't come in yet, I presume." 

            He nodded. "Before I tell you what's going on, would you mind filling out some forms for the record?" 

            "I would like to hear what's going on first," she insisted. 

            "I understand," he told her. "But I need you to fill these out first." 

            She resigned with a heavy sigh and filled out the papers. "I don't know if someone told you or not but I have leukemia. I was in remission for three months but yesterday, I found out it came back." 

            The doctor nodded. "Agent Scully told us. I'm sorry." 

            "Don't be," Rianna replied. "Now cut to the chase. Tell what's going on." 

            He hesitated and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Dr. Heart, we ran a CT scan to find a possible cause and we found something," he said. "A mass." 

            "Where?" Rianna asked. 

            "Your cerebrum," Dr. Readen told her somberly. 

            "Where exactly?" Rianna questioned, gulping. "Is it operable?" 

            "Due to the location, just slightly above the cerebellum, it is inoperable. However, this does not mean it's untreatable. The chemo and radiation for your leukemia will treat the tumor as well." 

            Rianna nodded, completely in shock. "What would you give me as my prognosis?" 

            "We won't know until we run a few more tests and a brain scan," he said. "But preliminarily, I'd give you a 65% chance of survival." 

            Rianna fell back against the pillows, staring. 

            "She's in shock," Scully said, feeling her forehead. "Hand me that blanket, will you?" she gestured to the doctor to hand her the blanket at the end of the bed. 

            He tossed it to her. 

            "Why don't you come back later when you receive her medical files?" Scully suggested. "I'd be interested in seeing them myself. As much as I haste doing this, I'm going to have to write up a report on her condition." 

            The doctor nodded. "Are you a doctor as well?" 

            Scully nodded. "Don't worry, I know how to handle this." 

            After he left, Scully collapsed in a chair. She was in shock as well. Mulder took off his jacket and arranged it around her shoulders. She buried her face in her hands, tears falling for the sister she hardly knew. 

            "It's like I'm numb," Rianna said flatly. "I'm not angry or sad.  Don't feel anything. It just isn't right." 

            "And I thought cancer and brain tumors were out of my life," Scully choked. Mulder rubbed her shoulders soothingly, comforting her. 

            "Where's my phone?" Rianna asked. "I need to call David." 

            Mulder found her small silver and black Nokia on the small table by her bed and handed it to her. Silently, she dialed her boyfriend's number. 

            He picked up after one ring. "Hey baby. What's up?" 

            "David, I'm in the hospital," she told him. 

            "Why, what's wrong?" he asked. 

            "I collapsed. I was shopping and then I felt dizzy and passed out," she replied. 

            "Why?" he questioned. "What's wrong, Rianna? You're starting to scare me." 

            "David, if you aren't sitting down, you need to," she told him. She took a deep breath. "David, the cancer is back only worse. It spread. I have a brain tumor." 

            "What?" he replied in disbelief. "Where? Is it operable?"

            "Just above my cerebellum. It's inoperable but not untreatable," she told him flatly. Her voice broke. "But I'm scared, David. I just can't do this again. The doctor only gave me a 65% chance, even before the rest of the tests and my files are in." 

            "Just calm down for a second, Honey," David soothed, trying to be strong for her. "It'll be okay. I'll schedule a flight and be there by tomorrow. I wish I could be with you right now though." 

            "But don't your patients need you?" she asked. 

            "Of course," he said. "But you need me more and I need to be with you. Besides, I can go job and apartment hunting while I'm in D.C." 

            "Okay. Just hurry up," Rianna pleaded. "I miss you and I want you here." 

            "I miss you too," he replied. "I love you and I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." 

            Rianna hung up the phone and glanced at Mulder and Scully. Mulder had his arm around Scully's shoulders. 

            "You guys don't need to stick around," Rianna told them. "In fact, I don't want you to. Just do me a favor, okay? Send Skinner over here, I need to talk to him."

            "You're sure you want us to go?" Mulder asked. 

            Rianna nodded. "I kind of want to talk to Skinner and the doctor alone. Besides, David will be here tomorrow." 

            "We'll be back before then," Mulder assured her. He placed his hands on Scully's shoulders and gently steered her out the door." 

            Rianna sighed and closed her eyes. She was tired. As the edges of her conscious mind began to blur and sleep claimed her, the turmoil of things to come was put to rest for a few hours. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Skinner walked in and saw Agent Heart asleep in her hospital bed. 

            "Poor thing," the nurse said. "I'll wake her up for you." 

            "No, she obviously needs rest," Skinner said

            "It's okay," the nurse said. "The doctor told me to wake her up anyway. We need to draw some blood." She walked over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Dr. heart? We need to draw some blood and Assistant Director Skinner is here to talk to you." 

            Rianna's eyes flew open. "Blood?" 

            The nurse nodded. "Which arm?" 

            "I need a sedative first," Rianna told her. 

            "Why?" the nurse asked. 

            "Fear of needles. I freak when people try to draw blood," she said. "10cc of Triamitzeen should do the trick without knocking me out." 

            "I'll have to ask Dr. Readen," the nurse said with a sigh. "I'll be back in a few minutes." 

            Rianna watched her leave then turned to Skinner. "How much did they tell you?" 

            "Not much," he replied. "Just that you were in the hospital and needed to talk to me. What's going on, Agent Heart? I don't like being kept in the dark." 

            "Sit down," she told him. "Two years ago, I was diagnosed with cancer, leukemia. The only people I told were my boyfriend, who is my doctor. I received radiation and chemotherapy treatment. No one knew about it. That made it harder. Three months ago, I was declared cancer free." 

            "You lied to your superior?" Skinner asked. 

            Rianna nodded. "But only in the fact that I never told him about the cancer. Well, I occasionally wasn't where I said I was going to be, but I did get it done." 

            "That isn't an excuse," he argued. 

            "You can chew me out later," Rianna replied. "Now I need to get to the point, the real point." She took a deep breath. "My cancer is back, worse this time. It spread. I have a brain tumor, and inoperable brain tumor located above my cerebellum." Her voice cracked. "Now, I gotta tell you, I'm going to be out a lot for treatment and I'm really, really scared." 

            Skinner stared in shock. "There's no way." 

            "If I can come to grips with it, so can you," Rianna said. "And it couldn't have come at a crappier time, you know? I finally find out who my parents are and I'm diagnosed with cancer." 

            "I'm so sorry," he said. "Is there anything I can do?" 

            Rianna shook her head. "No. I'll be back to work in a few days and my boyfriend will be here tomorrow, I'll be okay." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was a long chapter! My hands are sore from typing it. Anyways, I am not a doctor, I never claimed to be. So, when regarding medical terms or drugs or whatever, I either heard it on ER, knew it from my research on leukemia, or made it up. 

R&R~

Luv Y'all!

Jinx


	11. 1000 Roses

The New Girl 

**            By Caitlin "Jinx" Wasson**

Chapter Eleven 

_1000 Roses _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            David Spencer walked through the brightly lit hospital corridor as fast as her could. It was late, really late, especially for some one who'd been on a plane for four hours. Needless to say, he was tired but he has to see her, had to see that his Sweetheart was okay. 

            He rounded the corner towards her room. 

            Visiting hours had been over four hours before but he had special permission. 

            The door was open and he walked into Rianna's room. She looked so small in the baggy hospital gown and under the white sheets. Her already pale skin was almost white as well. Only her snarled red curls were vibrant and full of life. 

            David sighed with relief. She was okay, for now at least. He glanced around the room. The other bed was empty, its starched sheets pulled up tight. 

            He set his two bags on the floor by her bed and sat in a chair beside her and that was where he stayed all night. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Mulder and Scully walked into Rianna's hospital room. Mulder carried a bouquet of lilacs, hyacinths, daisies, and tulips and Scully brought Rianna's computer, a few books and magazines, and the two-dozen white roses Skinner had sent with them. Scully had a feeling Skinner had a bit of a crush on Rianna. 

            When they glanced over at the bed, they noticed a lanky, dark haired man sleeping in a chair, resting his head on Rianna's bed. 

            "Who's that?" Mulder asked. 

            "David, probably," Scully replied, setting the vase of flowers on the table. 

            A nurse walked in carrying a thick stack of files. 

            "Good morning," she greeted them. "We decided to let them sleep in a bit but I've got to wake them up now if you need to talk to them." 

            "When did he get here?" Scully questioned. 

            "Sometime last night," the nurse replied. "He was given special permission." The nurse proceeded to wake up the sleeping girl and her boyfriend. 

            Rianna's eyes flew open and instantly brightened when she saw David. "Hey Sweetie, when'd you get here?" 

            "Late last night," he replied. "I didn't want to wake you though." 

            "You should've woken me up," Rianna protested, pouting. 

            "I'm, sorry Miss Pouty Face. I hope this makes up for it." He leaned over and kissed her softly. 

            Rianna smiled gently as he pulled pack. What was I pouting about?" 

            They both giggled and kissed again. 

            Mulder and Scully shifted, uncomfortable to witness the tender moment between the couple. 

            "Dr. Heart, you do have other guests," the nurse said pointedly. 

            Rianna glanced over at Mulder and Scully and blushed. David looked at them and flushed too. 

            "Hey guys," Rianna greeted them, embarrassment tinting her voice. "David, this is Mulder and Scully. Scully and Mulder, this is David." 

            "Hi," they all said. 

            "So who are the flowers from?" Rianna asked. 

            "The roses are from Skinner. The others are from Mulder," Scully told her. "I brought your computer and some magazines. It was just a random grab at the newsstand so sorry if they're not what you like." 

            Rianna looked at the titles; Cosmo, People, Seventeen, Modern Medicine, Newsweek, Science Today. "There's no way this was random," she said. "I read all of these regularly." 

            Scully grinned. "Honestly, I was just guessing." 

            David looked back and forth between the two women. "Hey, you two look a lot alike. Did anybody else notice that?" 

            "He doesn't know?" Mulder asked.

            "Know what?" 

            "No, I haven't told him yet," Rianna replied. 

            "Told me what?" 

            "David, my parents aren't my biological parents," Rianna said. "I was adopted. Scully is my sister and her parents are my parents." 

            David stared, dumfounded. "And when were you going to tell me?" 

            "Today," she answered. 

            "Why don't we give you two some privacy?" Scully said, grabbing Mulder's sleeve as she backed out of the door. Once outside, they shut the door but they could still hear muffled voices. 

            For a few minutes, it was just low murmuring. 

            "What!?" Rianna's shriek was startlingly clear. 

            He repeated whatever he said. 

            "You don't spring that on someone who's lying in a in a hospital bed, waiting to find out how long they're going to live!" 

            David's voice was still low. 

            A minute later, he walked out, carrying his bags. 

            Mulder and Scully thought the worst, bracing themselves to comfort Rianna after David broke up with her. 

            The girl was just staring straight forward. "I know what you're thinking. It's the opposite. He asked me to marry him." 

            "What?" Mulder asked. 

            "That's what I said," Rianna replied. "I told him proposals like that should happen with him on a white horse and us surrounded by a thousand red roses, no in a hospital room with monitors beeping and me in an ugly hospital gown." 

            Mulder and Scully looked at each other, both wondering the same thing. What had her answer been? 

            "I didn't answer," she told them. "I told him to think about it." 

            Dr. Readen walked in. "Good morning Miss—er—Dr. Heart. You'll be glad to know you're files came in late last night. This will make things much easier." He held up a stack of papers two and a half inches thick. 

            "Whoopee!" Rianna said sarcastically. "How long am I going to be here?" 

            "As soon as we get your tests results and determine a path of treatment," he told her. "In fact, you're due for a brain scan right now. So into your carriage, little lady." HE grabbed the wheelchair from outside the door and wheeled it to the bed, setting the brakes. 

            Rianna stared at it. "I can walk." 

            "Yeah, you probably can," he agreed. "But you're going to ride." 

            Rianna glared at him but sat down in the chair. "You guys can go if you want," she told Mulder and Scully. "I'll call you later so we can make arrangements to get me to Scully's mom's house later." 

            "Okay. We'll be back later," Scully told her. 

            "Let's go," Dr. Readen said, wheeling Rianna down the hall. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            As a nurse wheeled Rianna back to her room, she saw another nurse and a deliveryman arguing. 

            "You can't leave them in there! They're a fire hazard. They're covering everything," the nurse argued. 

            "Look lady, I'm following orders. It says 1,000 red roses to room 204. Not 999, not 1,001 but 1,00 red roses," the deliveryman insisted. 

            Rianna gasped as she was wheeled into her room. Everything was covered with vases filled with red roses. A sign was attached to the window. "Look outside," it read. 

            Rianna got out of the wheelchair and walked shakily to the window. 

            "I couldn't find a white horse. So I guess grey will have to do," David said from a tall grey horse's back. "They wouldn't let me bring him inside." 

            "Wha?" was all Rianna could say. 

            "Don't say anything," David told her. "Rianna, I love you and I always will, even in the worst of times. I want you to be my wife, to have and to hold forever, 'til death do us part. Please, just think for a minute." 

            She thought. "Do you have a ring?" 

            He nodded. 

            "Let me see it." 

            He handed her a small velvet covered box. She opened it and looked at the beautiful 14-carat gold and 2 ½ carat diamond engagement ring. She slipped it on her finger.

            "It's too big," she said. "You have to get it resized." 

            David looked at her hopefully. 

            "My answer is yes, David. I want to marry you." 

            He dismounted and ran to the window, throwing his arms around Rianna and kissing her. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, so I'm a hopeless romantic and a bit of a jewelry fanatic (my aunt and uncle own a jewelry store) but whatever, that's who I am. Lol. R&R!

Luv Y'all!!  
Cait 


	12. Meeting

The New Girl 

**            By Caitlin "Jinx" Wasson**

Chapter Twelve 

_Meeting_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Mrs. Scully paced back and forth in the foyer. Her daughter- daughters- and their strange partner would be there in a few minutes. Oh, she was so nervous. Her sons, Bill and Charlie, were waiting in the living room. 

            The doorbell rang. 

            The boys sprang off the couch and answered the door. Standing between Dana and Fox was a young woman who looked strikingly similar to her daughter. She looked closer and started noticing the subtle differences. Her hair was longer and curly with subtle, slightly darker lowlights. She was very small, only five feet tall with a waif-like appearance. How had she stood up to the rigorous FBI training with her extremely thin, flimsy body? Her skin was a bluish white tone. However, her cheeks and lips were rosy as she smiled softly. 

            "Hi," she said. "I'm Rianna and these are for you." She handed Maggie a dozen red roses. 

            "Thank you," she replied. "Please, come in." 

            Rianna teetered a little as she walked in. It looked like she was going to fall. 

            "Careful Heart," Fox said, grabbing her elbow. "You need to watch it. You know what Dr. Readen said." 

            "Don't worry Mulder, I'm not made of glass," Rianna replied as she leaned into him for support. 

            "Rianna, these are your brother's Bill and Charlie," Maggie. Said. 

            Rianna gave her brothers hugs. Neither Bill nor Charlie could believe how skinny and bony she was. Something had to be wrong with her. 

            Rianna waited while Maggie kissed her other daughter and hugged Mulder. "This may seem like and awkward question but what should I call you?" 

            "Just call me Maggie for now," she told her. 

            "Alright," Rianna agreed, smoothing her green floral skirt. "Can we sit down?" 

            "Of course," Mrs. Scully replied, ushering her into the living room. 

            Rianna perched delicately on the couch, crossing her ankles, exactly like Dana. 

            "How old are you?" Charlie asked. 

            "Twenty six," Rianna replied. "I graduated high school a year early and did summer courses to get through Med school faster. That's no small feat at Yale." 

            "If you don't mind me asking, why are you so…" Mrs. Scully began. 

            "Skinny?" Rianna finished. "That's what not eating for two years can do to a girl. I have cancer and the chemo and radiation makes me throw up anything I eat." 

            "Cancer?" Bill asked. "What kind?" 

            "A brain tumor and leukemia," she said, her voice shaking slightly. "I only found out the cancer is back yesterday." 

            "I'm so sorry," Maggie said. 

            "Don't be," Rianna said. "In my life, the good comes with the bad. I find out my parents aren't my real parents, but I find you. I get transferred a thousand miles away to a department that is the laughing stock of the FBI and end up loving it. The cancer comes back; my boyfriend and I get engaged. It's a balance between good and bad for me."

            "You're engaged?" Maggie inquired. 

            Rianna nodded. "To my longtime boyfriend. He's moving to D.C. to be with me. Mulder and Scully don't know half of it." 

            "What don't we know?" Dana asked. 

            "About the thousand red roses and the white—well, actually grey—horse," Rianna told her. She smiled. 

            "What's his name?" Bill asked. 

            "David," she answered. "David Rogers. We started dating in the first year of Med School. He's moved all over the place for me." 

            A timer went off in the kitchen. "It sounds like dinner's ready. Why don't you and Fox go into the dining room while Dana, Bill, Charlie, and I bring in the food?" Mrs. Scully suggested. 

            "Okay," Rianna agreed, getting up and walking carefully toward the dining room. As if in slow motion, she began to lose her balance. 

            Mulder rushed over but couldn't get there fast enough to catch her. 

            "Oof!" Rianna said as she hit the floor with a soft thump. She immediately started getting up. 

            Mulder stopped her. "Yu can't walk. I'm going to carry you." 

            "I can walk!" she protested as he scooped like a groom carrying his bride over the threshold. "Mulder! Put me down!" 

            Maggie, Bill, Charlie, and Dana listened from the kitchen. 

            "He's very protective of her, isn't he?" Mrs. Scully asked Dana. 

            "Very," she replied, jealousy tingeing her voice ever so slightly. 

            Mrs. Scully patted her arm. "Don't worry, dear. He loves you. Anyone can tell by the way you look at each other

            "Mulder and I--." 

            "Aren't like that," she finished. "I know." She sighed. "I just wish you'd realize how you feel." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            "This is delicious, Maggie," Rianna told Mrs. Scully. "You've really outdone yourself. I'm stuffed." 

            Mrs. Scully looked at Rianna's still half-full plate in dismay. How would she gain weight if she didn't eat much?" "Why thank you Rianna," she told her. 

            "If you don't mind, can I ask you a few questions?" Rianna asked. 

            "Sure," Maggie replied. "It's not fair if we get to learn about you and not the other way around." 

            "Where's my father?" she questioned. 

            "He died," Bill told her. "Several years ago." 

            "Oh," she said. "Do I have any other siblings?"

            "Melissa," Scully told her. "She died several years ago, though." 

            "Oh," she replied. "What about nieces or nephews?" 

            "Matthew is Bill's and Fiona and Sarah are mine," Charlie said. "You'll meet them soon." 

            Rianna could help but think that she might not live that long. She felt sick. "Can you tell me where the bathroom is?" 

            "Right out in the hall. The second door on your left," Maggie said, pointing into the hallway. 

            Rianna got up and strode quickly to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. Promptly, she proceeded to throw up everything she'd eaten since 1 o'clock that afternoon. 

            "I knew I shouldn't have had that second granola bar this afternoon," she muttered, flushing the toilet. 

            She got up and rinsed her mouth out and looked at her soft green tank top. A drop of blood dripped onto it. 

            "Oh shit," she whispered, grabbing the tissues. Nosebleeds in leukemia patients were dangerous. She could wind up bleeding to death if it didn't stop soon. 

            But maybe this was just a minor nosebleed and would stop soon. Rianna tilted her head forward and pinched her nose like she'd been taught. 

            After a minute, she realized her nose was still bleeding and the tissue was completely saturated with blood. Panicking, she grabbed the whole box of tissues and went back into the dining room. Maggie and Mulder were clearing the table while Bill and Dana chatted. 

            "Mulder," she said through the wad of tissues. 

            "What?" he asked. 

            "I need to go to the hospital," she told him. 

            "Rianna, what's going on?" Scully questioned. 

            "My nose is bleeding uncontrollably. I already soaked through two tissues completely in one minute," Rianna answered, trying not to panic. 

            "Oh god,  
 Maggie said. "I'll drive." 

            "You don't have to," Mulder told her. 

            "No Fox. You and Dana have both had at least three glasses of wine. You can't drive." She took Mulder's keys. 

            They rushed out the door and into the car. Scully sat in the front seat with her mother while Mulder helped Rianna into the back.             

            "Lay down," he told her. "Now put your head in my lap and pinch your nose." 

            She obeyed and he put a hand on her neck, monitoring her pulse. 

            Mrs. Scully drove as fast as she could without getting them into an accident. 

            "Mulder…" Rianna mumbled. "I can't…." 

            He grabbed a wad of fresh tissues and tilted her head back further, pinching her nose. "It's okay, you'll be fine. Don't worry. It's going to be okay," he soothed. He looked at Mrs. Scully through the rear-view mirror. "Hurry. Her pulse is starting to drop." 

            "Mulder… David…" Rianna whispered as she slipped into oblivion. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm baaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!!! :D I had a great break but I'm glad to be back at my computer. I've got a new story coming out on Tuesday, I think. I need to work on the ending a little. It's called "Something I Want To Say" and it's based around some X-Files poems I wrote. 

Luv Y'all!

Cait


	13. Live

The New Girl 

**            By Caitlin "Jinx" Wasson **

Chapter Thirteen 

_Live_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            "We were lucky," Dr. Readen told Mulder. "She lost a considerable amount of blood but we think she'll be okay. We've given her some medication to help with clotting and a transfusion. She needs all the help she can get. I want to start her on chemo in a week." 

            "Do you have any idea how long it will take to kill the cancer?" Mulder asked. 

            "I can't say," he replied. "And I really hate telling you this but she's only got a 50% chance of making it through this." 

            "Does she know?" 

            Dr. Readen shook his head. "And I'm not going to tell her. It will break what little hope she has left." 

            Scully came up to him. "She's doing okay. David and Mom are in there with her." Scully sighed. "I don't know what else to say. All she can talk about is going home. She wants to get out of the hospital." 

            "We'll let her out tomorrow and she can go back to work as soon as she feels up to it," Dr. Readen told her. "But all of you have got to be alert. She's really sick. You don't know when something like this can happen." 

            "We'll keep an eye on her," Mulder assure him. "24/7/365."

            He laughed a little. "I'm sure you will. You two are like an overprotective brother and sister to her." 

            "Well, one overprotective sister and an extremely overprotective partner," Mulder said with a smile. "I'm going to go see her." He turned and went inside Rianna's room. She was sitting up in bed watching TV. 

            "Hey," he said. "Where are David and Maggie?" 

            "Coffee break," she replied. 

            He dropped into Scully's vacant chair. "What's up?"

            "I told mom," she said. "About what's going on. She's coming next week. Dad too. I talked to the doctor. I'm scared, really scared." She wiped her eyes with her hand. "You know, the first time was hard enough. But now… I'm twenty-six, Mulder. I'm supposed to be living my life, not lying in a hospital bed, staring death full in the face for a second time." A sob escaped her tightened throat. 

            Mulder rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "It's okay. You're going to be fine. You're going to get better. You've got a lot of years ahead of you." 

            "But that's just it, Mulder. I don't know if I've 80 years or less than 80 days. Everyone has years to look forward to. I've only got now." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            The wheels of Rianna's wheelchair glided easily over the hardwood floor of Scully's apartment. Her skin still hadn't lost its deathly pale tone and her weight when she left was a slight 70 pounds. Still, she powered her own chair through the apartment. 

            She looked around. Bouquets and arrangements of her thousand red roses as well as many others from her various admirers covered every available surface. 

            David put a hand on her shoulder. "Mulder and I will move your furniture for you if you'll just show us where." 

            She nodded silently. She'd been quiet and non-talkative for the last day. After rolling into the bedroom, she explained where she wanted everything. "The bed goes over there. I want my desk in the corner and the dressers by the door." Then she wheeled out of the room. 

            "I've never seen her like this before," David told Mulder as they moved her black four-poster to the requested position. "Not even when she was worried about passing her FBI training." 

            "What about the first go around of cancer?" Mulder asked. 

            He shook his head. "She was always given a fair chance of survival then, 70% or better. Now… Well, it's like the cancer is killing her spirit before it kills her body. It's not going to be very long before it kills her. The sad part is, she's letting it. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            It wasn't late, only 9 PM and yet Rianna was to the point of exhaustion. She readied herself for bed, braiding her long red curls and slipping into her nice, silky pajamas.

            David came into the room. "Sweetie? What are you doing? We're watching 'Steel Magnolias' if you want to see it for the millionth time," he told her. 

            She shook her head. "I'm tired. I want to get some sleep." She shivered slightly. 

            "You're cold," David said.

            "Well that's kind of what happens when you've got no fat on you to keep you warm," she replied. 

            He pulled back the covers for her and lifted her out of the chair. Seventy pounds looked like death on her. "There you go." He climbed in beside her, wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm. 

            She sighed with pleasure and snuggled against his warm chest. "Mom called. It turns out she and Dad can't get out until next Friday." 

            He nodded. "Rianna, I love you more than anything," David whispered in her ear. "And that's why I'm telling you this. You've got to keep fighting this. You're letting the cancer take you without a fight. You can't let that happen. You've got to try, you've got to fight." 

            "I am, David. I'm trying but it's so hard when everything tells you to give up and die." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. As if it Matters

Hey all. Sorry, I was just having a REALLY sucky day on Monday. (You don't want me to launch into my tirade about bad reviews on the first chapter again, do you? Or tell you all the other woes of my life? [Long swim team practices, lack of sleep for an extended period of time, the dentist, etc…{the list goes on for miles}]) At least I FINALLY got some decent advice on the new piece I've been working on. 

Now, I do have a bit of a confession. I have been giving up my computer time for the following to people: Harry Potter and Brian **.:dreamy smile:. **(No, he's not my boyfriend, I just wish he were. [Also, Sarah, if you happen to be reading this, I'm not talking about your cousin, and if you don't happen to be reading this, you should be! Lol]) Yes, I admit it, I actually chose an 870 page book and an 8 hour day at the pool to boy-watch over my computer and notebooks. What is coming over me? I must have a fever or something. Maybe the sunburn/tan is starting to affect me in a weird way… (Jk) 

Okay, here's for my second confession. Part of the reason for the delay is the fact that after I finish typing chapter 15, I'm out of the stuff I've already done and I have to make up things as I go along and still attempt to keep chapter lengths to what you all are used to in this story. So, please forgive me for being rather slow and unfortunately, I have to go now because I have a swim meet in half an hour. (Butterfly and Breast stroke rock!!!!) 

Luv Y'all!

Cait


	15. Trying

The New Girl 

**By Caitlin "Jinx" Wasson**

Chapter Fourteen 

_Trying_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            "I'm kind of nervous about giving someone who weighs 70 pounds enough of these drugs to kill a cancer," Dr. Readen said. 

            "Don't worry," Rianna told him. "I lived through it last time at 60, I'll do it again at 70."

            "Okay," he shrugged and took the cap off his needle and injected it into her arm. She closed her eyes and a tremor shook her body. 

            David squeezed her hand and kissed her fingers. 

            She swallowed hard. "It's even worse than I remember it." 

            "It's okay, Sweetie," David reassured her. "You'll be fine. Just relax." 

            She nodded. 

            He stroked her hair. "I'll be right here the whole time. You'll be fine." 

            "I know," she whispered. "I just never liked the chemo." 

            "Let's think of something more pleasant," he told her. 

            "Okay." 

            "Where do you want to have the wedding?" he asked. 

            "Back in Texas, at my house," she replied. "We can have it in the garden. That way we aren't spending a small fortune on flowers." 

            "How many people?" 

            "300 max." She smiled. "I want a big wedding." 

            "Anything you want, I want too, Sweetheart," he told her. 

            "I love you," she told him. Her eyes slid closed as she slipped into the darkness of sleep. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            The next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake. 

            "Hey Hon," David whispered. "Are you ready to go?" 

            "Yeah." Rianna sat up and a wave of dizziness swept over her. "Whoa." 

            "Dizzy?" David asked. 

            She nodded. 

            "The doctor said they want to put you in a testing program for a new drug called Chematin. It's supposed o help with the debilitating nausea, dizziness, and vomiting from chemotherapy," he told her. 

            "When can I start?" she questioned. 

            "Tomorrow," he told her. "They want to wait a day for some reason. If it were up to me, you'd have had this last time but I couldn't get a hold of anybody at the company." 

            "It's okay," Rianna assured him. She swung her feet around and caught her breath as another wave of dizziness hit her hard. Where was her wheelchair? Oh yeah. They'd left it in the car. 

            "Hold on, Sweetheart. Let me carry you," he said. 

            Rianna willingly let herself be scooped up into his warm, strong arms.

            "Are you going to carry her the whole way to the car?" a voice asked. 

            It was Skinner from his position in the doorway. 

            "Oh! David, Skinner. Skinner, this is my fiancé David," Rianna introduced them. 

            "Hi," David said. "To answer your question, she's so light, I could carry her cross country without getting tired." 

            Skinner nodded. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." 

            "How sweet," Rianna said. "We're planning on heading home to watch a movie with Dana and Mulder if you want to come." 

            "I wouldn't be interrupting anything, would I?" 

            David shook his head. "Nah. We're just going to relax so Reese can have a little recovery time. We don't want her barfing all over the place." 

            "Okay," Skinner replied. 

            "Then let's get going," Rianna said. "We told Dana and Mulder we'd be there fifteen minutes ago." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Rianna settled in the easy chair with David. She had changed into an ancient pair of sweats and fuzzy white slippers. A trashcan was beside the chair in case the chemo caused a round of vomiting like it often did. 

            "What are we watching, Scully?" Skinner asked. 

            No one had questioned his presence with the group; he just fit somehow. 

            "I think we need to let Rianna pick. After all, she did just have a toxic substance released into her body kill a cancer," Scully said. 

            "You make it sound so glamorous," Rianna joked faintly. "How about Armagedon? It's not too girly for all the guys in the room." 

            "Anything you want," Mulder replied. He got off the couch and popped the tape into Scully's VCR before settling down on the sofa with Scully again. 

            "Those two are just too cute," Rianna thought to herself. "I wonder why they aren't dating…" 

            Rianna spent more time watching Mulder and Scully than the movie. Mulder had his arm around Scully's shoulders and his other hand was joined with hers, resting in her lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and had her free hand around his waist. Mulder planted a kiss in her hair, ever so softly. 

            "Can I ask you guys a question?" Rianna asked, pointing at Mulder and Scully. 

            "Sure," Scully replied. 

            "Why aren't you two together? Now, just think for a second about what I'm saying," Rianna said. "On just about every case, there is someone who thinks you're together. You're obviously in love with each other. Am I right?" 

            David and Skinner nodded; Scully and Mulder stared. 

            "Look, open your eyes. You're curled up together on the couch much like David and myself," she pointed out. "I see the same things in your guys' eyes towards each other that I see when I look at David. You love him Dana, admit it. And you Fox, you love her too!" 

            Everyone was silent. 

            Scully's heart beat faster. She knew Rianna was right—about her at least. What about Mulder? Did he really love her?

            "I think Dana and I need to talk," she heard Mulder saying. "Alone." He gave her a meaningful look. "Bedroom?" 

            She got up and followed him into her bedroom, shutting the door. 

            "Keep your clothes on! We'd like to see you later!" David called to them jokingly. 

            "So…." Scully said. 

            "So…." Mulder replied. 

            They sat in an uncomfortable silence. 

            "I love you," Mulder blurted out suddenly. His face reddened and he looked away.

            "Really?" she asked, hardly daring to believe. 

            "Are you kidding? Of course I love you!" he told her in disbelief. 

            "I love you too," she told him. 

            He moved closer to her so she had to look up to meet his eyes. "Really?" 

            He knew the answer. Wordlessly, he bent his head and kissed her. 

            "Mmmmm…" Scully thought. "He tastes so good…" 

            Both pulled back reluctantly at the same time, leaving their foreheads together. 

            There was a knock on the door. "Hey, if you guys can manage to keep your clothes on and stop making out n there, we would like to see you and finish watching the movie," David called. 

            Reluctantly, they pulled apart. Before they left, Mulder kissed Scully again gantl, holding her hand as they walked back into the living room. 

            Rianna smiled and clapped. "Finally." 

            Scully grinned and blushed. Mulder dropped her hand and gave her shoulders a squeeze. 

            "Okay," Rianna said. "Back to the movie." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm baaaaaaaaack!!!! Seriously, I finally got this whole story done. (No this isn't the last chapter.) I've almost finished writing the rest of Meant To Be II (I also have plans for a third), I started Partners II, and I also have plans for a sequel to this one. Questions? Comments? Ideas? R& R and I'll love you forever!

Luv Y'all!

Jinx 


	16. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

The New Girl 

**            By Caitlin "Jinx" Wasson**

Chapter Fourteen 

_Desperate Times, Desperate measures_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            "Rianna, the chemo is not working," Dr. Readen told her. "I'm sorry." 

            Rianna had undergone four months of radiation and chemotherapy. However, with the new drugs, she wasn't throwing up and instead was gaining weight. 

            She nodded. "I kind of figured," she said. "So tell me, what's next?" 

            "I want to try a bone marrow transplant," he said. "I know you've already had one unsuccessfully but this is our last shot." 

            Rianna nodded. "Do you have a match?" 

            He shook his head. "You're blood type is O-negative and it'll be hard to find a donor," he told her. "But chances are, someone in your line of work ha it. I'd suggest looking there first." 

            "Okay Dr. Readen. Thank you," she told him, getting up to go. 

            "Rianna?" he said. 

            "Yeah?" she replied. 

            "I truly am sorry,  
 he said. "I share your blood type and I wish I could help but I'm not eligible to donate." 

            "Thank you," she said. "I'll get through this, no matter what." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            "Did you hear?" Mulder asked Skinner that afternoon. 

            "About what?" he asked. 

            "Rianna needs a bone marrow transplant," Scully told him. "But she has a rare blood type so finding a match won't be easy." 

            "What's her type?" he asked. 

            "O neg," Scully said. 

            "O neg?" Skinner repeated. 

            Mulder nodded. "She also has some minor antigens that have to be checked against potential donors." 

            "We're going to get tested to see if we're a match but we want everyone to do it," Scully said. 

            Skinner nodded. "I'll send out a memo. Judging by the number of flower arrangements she received, I'd guess there will be quite a few of her admirers getting tested." 

            Mulder nodded. "That's what we're hoping for sir." 

            "Very well Agents," he said. "You're dismissed." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Rianna sat at her desk, flipping through stacks of old X-files. Despite David's insistence that she needed to stay home and rest, she had come to work. Every so often, one of the male agents would drop in and give her a vase of flowers, wishing her a speedy recovery. Rianna merely nodded and thanked each of them politely, placing each arrangement with the other fifty that covered her desk. 

            As interesting as she found the old case files, Rianna quickly grew restless. She had her first appointment to go look for a wedding dress that afternoon. She was hoping Scully would come along as well to give advice and help select the bridesmaids' dressed. 

            "Rianna?" Mulder said as he and Scully walked in. "What are you doing here? You should be at home resting." 

            Rianna rolled her eyes. "It's not like it will make any difference. Besides, I'm going dress shopping after lunch. I was hoping Dana would join me. Of course, you're welcome to come along too Fox and give us a man's opinion." 

            They had been on the first-names basis for the past few months. Rianna was relishing in the kisses and handholding between Fox and Dana. After all, she had been the one to spark the relationship. 

            Fox grinned. "Hmmmm… Paperwork or dress shopping, paperwork or dress shopping. It's hard to decide which I'd hate more. Although, it'll be a pretty lonely office this afternoon so I think I'll brave the dresses." 

            Scully smiled fondly and squeezed his hand. "You bet you will," she said. "Come on, lets go grab a burger and get going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Mulder was getting bored. He'd watched Rianna try on dress after dress until they all started to look the same. Rianna was stressing over every last detail of the dress and Scully was just as bad. 

            "I don't know Dana," Rianna said, scrutinizing over the image in the mirror of the latest silk and lace gown. "It makes me look even skinnier."

            "Yeah," Dana agreed. "What do you think Mulder?" 

            "Too skinny is bad," he said absently. 

            Rianna sighed. "Fat lot of help he is," she said. "There are two more dresses left. If neither of those look right, I suggest we try another store." 

            "Yeah," Dana agreed. "We're just not having the best of luck here." 

            Rianna climbed off her little pedestal and walked into the dressing room. He heard the rustling of much fabric and then an excited gasp. "I think this is the one!"

            He heard her tiny footsteps and the unlatching of the door. The way she looked was enough to make even him sit up straighter and take notice. 

            It was like something out of a fairy tale, the long, full, white satin skirt trailing slightly behind her. Her waist was tapered to a narrow point and the short sleeves were of the shoulder, showing of her collarbone. Pearls were embroidered richly around the waist, hem, and neckline of the dress. If only she had had a tiara, Rianna would look like a real princess. 

            "W-wow," Mulder stuttered. "Y-you look--." 

            "That good?" Rianna said wryly. She stepped up and looked in the mirror. "Yeah, definitely the one." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            David had just come back from house shopping. He had seen one he liked a lot. All he needed to do was Show Rianna. 

            He smiled just thinking of her. Yeah, it was unlikely that Rianna would live to see another birthday but he intended to marry her before that time came. 

            She had been dress shopping that afternoon for their wedding. He knew Rianna wanted a huge wedding back at her Texas home and he would give it to her. Her adoptive mother was constantly flying back and forth between D.C. and Texas to discuss the wedding. Rianna was remaining strong through her illness although not quite her normal, driven self. 

            He sighed. He could only hope against hope that she would recover and he could have the beautiful, energetic, happy woman he loved back. 

            Suddenly, his cell phone rang. 

            "Hello?" 

            "Dr. Roger? We found a possible match."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm on a roll!


	17. Last Chance

The New Girl 

**            By Caitlin "Jinx" Wasson**

Chapter Fifteen 

_Last Chance_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            "Mr. Skinner, you are a match." 

            The words played over in his head as he changed out of his suit and into a hospital gown. Only a week and a half before, he had been told that he had the chance to save Rianna. 

            There had really been no thinking time between notification and the tests to confirm that he was in good enough health to donate and then sent off to the operating room. They couldn't really afford to wait any longer because Rianna's illness had progressed quite rapidly. 

            He knew the risks associated with the operation. They were great and painful but the risks of not doing it were higher; a girl's life was at stake. 

            No, not a girl, a woman. He couldn't help but think of Rianna as a little girl. She was small and fragile and innocent. And yet, she seemed to possess a hidden strength and drive that not even the cancer could steal from her. Yes, even though Rianna looked like a girl, she was very much a woman. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            David paced back and forth in the surgical waiting room. Mulder and Scully sat in chairs, nervously flipping through ancient copies of Seventeen and People Magazine from 1985. 

            All of them were extremely nervous. Mrs. Scully, Bill, Charlie, Mrs. Heart, and Mr. Heart were in the cafeteria, leaving them temporarily alone. 

            David was the most nervous of all. He had wanted to tie the knot before the operation but Rianna insisted. 

            "We'll have plenty of time when I pull through," she insisted. "Don't worry so much." 

            When, not if. She had sounded so confident in her words. It was almost enough to calm him. 

            But how could he not worry? She was dying and this was the only thing that might save her.

            The doctors expected the operation to last another hour to a total of ten hours. David couldn't wait that long; he had to know that she was alive. 

            To his surprise, a doctor walked through the doors, his surgical mask hiding his expression. David walked toward him, nervous but ready to find out what he had to say. 

            He pulled off his mask. "Your fiancé and Mr. Skinner came out of the operation just fine. The transplant was a success but it'll be a few weeks before we know if it's effective. 

            David nodded. "What's the estimated recovery time?" 

            "Two and a half weeks," he said. 

            David nodded. "Thank you doctor, for everything." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Rianna's whole body felt like lead. She knew it was the affects of the anesthesia wearing off. 

            "Rianna?" 

            It was Fox. 

            "Honey?" 

            That was David. 

            She struggled to open her eyes and regain consciousness. After blinking several times, she forced her eyes open and took in her surroundings. The walls surrounding her were all white and bleeping monitors checked her pulse and blood pressure. 

            "She's coming around," Dr. Readen said. "Rianna?" 

            "Hi," she said faintly. "How's Skinner?" 

            "He's fine," Dr. Readen told her. "He came out of it better than you, actually." 

            "That's good," she said vaguely. "Was it successful?" 

            "The signs point to yes," Mulder told her. "But we won't be sure for another month or two." 

            She nodded. "Good." 

            "Now that I know you're okay, I need to go call Scully," Mulder said. "She's in visiting Skinner." 

            "And I need to see my other patients," Dr. Readen said. 

            David watched them go before planting a kiss on her forehead. "You're going to live, Rianna," he said. "You're going to live."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, that was a short chapter but just enough to wrap this up in a nice, neat, tidy little package and set it up so I can decide on whether I want to write the sequel or not. I kind of would like to, since I really would like to write about Rianna and David's wedding and some other things that I have planned. Also, I don't know if I mentioned this because it's rather important to the sequel, this takes place in mid to late season seven. 

Luv Y'all!

Cait


End file.
